Seieiki Akira
Copy/paste the code from source mode into your new blank page's source mode, and a copy of this page will be formed to be edited right there. Remember kids, always enter pages into the proper categories when you are done. Background Personality Akira's very tempered. She would be easily irritated with small insultments - especially towards her height. Though, she didn't mind people calling her a tomboy and such. And she's very proud towards that. Although she's short-tempered, she can forgive one and shook the matter off very easily. Much easier than anyone could do it. When one apologized, she would have her heart soften up and forgive them, no matter how bad they did towards her. Unless it's some really bad guy, that is. She's a very dramatic person, who can change her feels for the types of songs. She can be very emotional too, that she would cry for a certain touching scene. No one could change her dramaticness, whether they like it or not, since she's also a very stubborn being to born with. No one can call her off once she's decided on something, even though it's bad and dangerous. She tend to be kind, actually. But people somehow just never notice it. Well, that's because they usually notice her rudeness first, and never her gentle beneath the rudeness. What, a tomboy can't be gentle? What kind of logic is that?! Besides all traits above, the best trait that suits Akira is actually crazy. She's the best definition of crazy. Everyone who made in contact with this teen agrees with herself - as a person of craziness. But wait. She's crazy, but she's no stupid. She's actually one of the best strategist behind the act of craziness, and the best analyzer, also a copycat. But where she learn all of those tactics? Simple. It's from books and games. No, I'm not joking. Character's Story The actions that the character has taken during the course of the RP, if someone has a better name for this section, Please tell me, I can change it. If there are multiple "Sagas" to your storyline, use section heading 3 to add titles to each one. Personal Items Backpack Describe your backpack here, feel free to upload and use an unloaded image of yours to assist with the description. *Drum Sticks *A bottle of water *The phone and headphone *'Boken' Personal Defense Drum sticks, fists, and boken. Digivice Describe the Digivice, here, again, feel free to use an uploaded image. Other Personal Items Other Items that are of signifigance, programs, holosuits, etc go here in bulleted format, bolded for the object, normal text for the description. Spirit Evolution Lines ((Essentially this is how each level segment goes)) Level Species name *'Type:' Type *'Attribute:' Attribute *'Personality (Delete this if there is no change):' Any change in his/her personality at this level? *'Attacks:' **Attack 1: Description **Attack 2: Description **Attack 3: Description **Etc for all attacks ((Repeat for each level, If you have alt evos, add an extra copy from species name down to the end of attacks underneath the end of the previous digimons attacks, Images added to each segment are vital, as its a visual description of the appearance of each digimon)) Other Information This is a more freeform place, add character themes, facts and quotes about your characters, whatever you like. If you want to subdivide sections, use section heading 3, as per usual. DFRP Bio Link Seieiki Akira: http://digimonforumrp.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=characterbios&action=display&thread=13041 Category:Human Characters Category:Characters